


Whiskey for Special Occasions

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves/Reader [1]
Category: Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot Cowboy Sam Rockwell, Hot Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Walk Into A Bar, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Your father is an owner of a saloon and you help him with his work as well. Colonel Silas Groves is one of your steady customers, and there is certain attraction between the two of you, but nothing happens until one night when your father’s left on business and you were in charge of the bar.The drabble doesn’t contain any spoilers to the movie, don’t worry!





	Whiskey for Special Occasions

You let out a deep sigh, wiping the last glass and putting it on the shelf before leaning on the counter.

\- Okay, gentlemen, it’s time to finish your drinks as we’re closing in like… - You glanced at an old clock on the wall, - … 15 minutes.

You got used to work in the saloon as your father was it’s owner and you helped him since really young age. But tonight was a bit tiring as your dad left on business until tomorrow morning and you were in charge. There weren’t too many clients tonight, mostly the people you already knew, who came often for a drink or two and never caused any troubles.

\- Hey, lady. Pour me a whiskey, - You heard. Oh. You almost forgot. Here is someone who could cause problems. Charlie Robbins was a drunkard who was always short of money. Sometimes your father gave him a drink on credit, but his credit was already too much by now.

\- Money first, Mr. Robbins, - you said to him, frowning. - You owe us already.

You noticed a grimace of anger on his face as he grabbed your arm roughly with a sudden strengh. You gasped feeling a hit of panic.

\- I said, pour me a whiskey, - he hissed, pulling you by the arm, his stinky breath causing you wince.

\- And she said, money first.

Robbins flinched, letting go of your arm. He didn’t even notice someone approached him from behind. It was Colonel Silas Groves, another steady customer of your saloon, who was in really good terms with your father. All this time he was sitting quietly at the table in the corner smoking his usual cigar until he felt the tension in the air.

\- By the way the bar is closing, - he added. His voice was calm, but strict and his hand on the gun holster was also a strong argument, so Robbins mumbled something inarticulate and left the bar hastily. You sighed in relief.

\- Thank you so much, Colonel.

\- No problem, Ms. y/n. I promised your father to take care of you if something happens during his absence, - he chuckled a little.

\- Oh. Really?

\- Yes. So I’m just keeping my promise. Are you hurt? - He reached out and touched your arm, suddenly causing you shiver.

\- No, not really, I… I just panicked a little, - you mumbled, feeling your cheeks blushing instantly. Actually you really liked Colonel Groves. You always found him very handsome, and the way he looked at you gave you some kind of sweet yet slightly awkward sensation. Now realized you were all alone in the bar and the sensation intensified.

\- Um… I have to close the saloon, - you said, leaving the counter.

\- Yes, of course. Well… See ya tomorrow than. Give your father my regards, - Groves took his hat and was about to leave.

\- Colonel, wait, - you surprised yourself as the words slipped out of your mouth. - I just wanted to umm… thank you somehow for your… assistance. We have a bottle of a really good whiskey under the counter. For special occasions. I think my father won’t mind if I’ll pour you a glass because you helped me.

Silas looked at you and smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

\- I’m not against, - he replied finally, sitting at the counter.

***

Your heart kept beating fast and cheeks kept blushing while you were having a random conversation with Groves as he was drinking unhurriedly. You felt tension between the two of you and didn’t even know how to act. What the hell was wrong with you? You weren’t a little girl and you’ve been with a man already a couple of times, you had a kind of relationship that didn’t work out. But you’ve never felt this awkward around anyone else except Silas Groves. You wanted both to run away and to stay next to him forever. 

You took his glass as he finished the drink and went to the sink to wash it. He followed you.

\- Let me help, - he laid his hand on yours and you shuddered taken aback.

\- I… I’m afraid now it’s time for you to leave, - you stepped away from the sink, leaving the glass and turning to face him. You heart was beating like crazy as your eyes met his gaze. He stepped closer and you felt your back pressed against the wall. His face was unbearably close to yours now.

\- Do you really want me to leave? - He said quietly. His eyes examined your face and you thought he probably read everything in your expression. No, you didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t push on you though and didn’t even touch. Just looked at you, and his lips were too close… You felt the urge to kiss him right now…

***

…He looks at you closely until this intense gaze of his green eyes becomes absolutely unbearable and you grab him by the vest, pulling closer to you. You feel the desire rising up inside you, but you suddenly don’t feel brave enough to kiss him. And he doesn’t insist, just keeps looking at you smirking.

\- Don’t be shy, girl, - his slightly hoarse voice sends shivers down your spine.

You pull him a bit more, his chest almost pressing to yours and start placing gentle kisses on his stubbly cheeks and chin. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, enjoying your sweet caress. Finally your lips are on his and you kiss the corners of his mouth tenderly, feeling his hand gripping your waist tightly. You part your lips with a soft moan, barely heard, and he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slip into your mouth, moving slowly, massaging yours. Now you close your eyes too, melting into this kiss, which soon becomes more eager and hungry. You feel his hardness even through the coarse texture of his pants, as his strong firm body is pressing closer to you. Your hands stroke his chest when his lips move from your mouth down to your neck, tracing your jawline. Your breath quickens and you shiver at the sensation of his stubble and his warm lips against your sensitive skin.

\- Colonel… - you whisper breathlessly.

\- It’s Silas, - he murmures against your collarbone.

\- Silas… - you repeat his name, savouring it’s taste, as his hands lift your skirt, massaging your thighs.

Almost without paying attention, your hands slowly move down from his chest to his belly and you already unclasp his belt and unbutton his pants with shaky fingers. He’s smirking against the crook of your neck and you let out another soft moan when his palm is pressed between your legs and you feel its warmth as he strokes you through the fabric of your underwear. Your hips instinctively buck under his touch.

You finally manage to undo his pants. His hard cock is finally exposed and you are amazed by its thickness. Your fingers reach to caress his length and your skin breaks out in goosbumps as you imagine him inside you. He grunts, shivering under your gentle touch and his mouth covers your lips again, as if he wants to devour you. You both cannot wait any longer and he lifts your skirt more, tugging down your underwear. He kneads your buttocks and lifts you up, pressing the tip of his cock against the wet folds of your needy pussy. You gasp and wrap your legs around his waist, grabbing his shoulders desperately, as he guides his hardness inside you. He kisses you passionately, giving you a few moments to adjust to his length before starting to move. His deep and hard thrusts make your whole body tremble, you feel stuffed with his cock and you enjoy this sensation. He growls and grunts, the sounds of his arousal muffled against your skin as he’s kissing your neck again, leaving small bites. His pace quickens and you shudder each time he reaches something inside you, some secret sweet spot, causing you moan and whine of pleasure. You’ve never felt like this before. No one ever made you feel so deliciously good. Finally an intense spasm hits you hard and you cling to him, panting and repeating his name again and again like a prayer, as the waves of pleasure shake your quivering body.

Colonel’s breath becomes fast and heavy and you feel he’s already close. He pulls his cock out of your soaking pussy and presses his forehead to yours with a ragged moan as you grab his length and stroke in a fast and steady pace until he shudders and lets himself go. He keeps holding you tightly, his face burried into the crook of your neck, and you stroke soft hair on the back of his head feeling his heart pounding against his ribcage as his breath slowly calms down and becomes even.

He lifts his head and looks at you, his eyes suddenly soft and caring.

\- Are you okay?

You nod and he kisses your forehead.

\- Well, Colonel… Silas. You really kept your promise and took good care of me, - you smile, caressing his stubbly cheek. He chuckles.

\- It was my pleasure.


End file.
